Supernatural Hunter 1  The Young Colonel
by Eliza Hayes
Summary: Set in the Supernatural Episode-Changing Channels-The Winchesters are trapped in TV shows and Stargate after Fragile Balance the young clone comes back to SGC.  Story also includes Tamara-Hunter who lost her husband who was forced drank Drano by a Demon.


SUPERNATURAL HUNTER 1 – THE YOUNG COLONEL

By Eliza Hayes

SGC COMMAND

It was Captain Evan "Jake" Adler's first day back at the base and someday, maybe even today, through the gate. Adler was relieved that the affliction of youth was finally at an end. And the original who was now an Air Force General, something he still couldn't believe, finally decided he was old enough to come back to the desert base.

Jake drove up to the building, his heart beating fast. The excitement and adrenaline made his hands shake. He parked and headed to the building. By the time he reached the first security check, he willed his hands to stop shaking. The two sergeants looked him up and down.

"ID," the older Sergeant said.

Jake pulled out his ID and gave it to the man. The sergeant typed something into the computer. After getting the right answer, he handed the tag back. "Take Elevator B."

"Thank you," Jake said, walking toward the elevator.

"God, they're robbing the Middle Schools," the sergeant said to the other one. Jake's shoulders jerked at the statement. The next security stop had a similar reaction before moving him on. Jake thought that maybe the affliction wasn't quite over yet.

After what seemed like never ending security stops and commentary, he finally headed to acting General Lambert's office.

A Sergeant Keller waved him in. Jake saluted the stocky General and stayed in position until General Lambert said, "At ease."

"Your coming back is a mistake," Lambert said.

Internally Jake felt a moment's despair but he said, "Permission to speak, sir."

"Permission granted," Lambert said, flipping through a folder on his desk.

"The bigger mistake is not using my over ten years experience." Jake said, not showing for a moment his anger and frustration.

SUPERNATURAL

"Now this is more like it," Dean said, hefting his machine gun. He let the gun go and it settled back to its normal position.

"Keep up Abel and Cain," a major turned to bark at them.

"Yes sir," Dean and Sam said automatically, picking up the pace until they reached the team.

"What show are we in," Sam said, making sure his voice didn't carry to the other men.

"Don't know," Dean said, pulling the upper sleeve of his shirt towards him. "SG24. Ever heard of it."

"No," Sam said.

"Cain and Abel," Dean said with a snort.

"I know … lame," Sam said, trying not to feel uncomfortable at the biblical reference.

The team stopped when they reached some crumbling ruins, the major said to Sam, "Abel, start videoing. Johnson, Dawson, and Stevenson set up a perimeter. Melson collect some dirt samples."

"Soil," Melson said.

"What's that?" Major said.

"Nothing, sir," Melson said, following Sam into the ruins.

Sam walked around videoing what looked like ancient Aztec ruins. He aimed his camera at what appeared to be a feathered snake lying on its side then he moved on. He thought they might be in Central or South America. He moved in closer to the broken walls when he saw the discoloration as if the walls were burned. As he pulled the knife to chip the darkened rock, the radio squawked, "Abel, Melson, get back here right away."

"Roger that," Sam said, heading back to the main group. He beat Melson back by several minutes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked Dean.

"We've been called back to base." Dean said. "Some sort of emergency with Epona."

"Epona. A military code?" Sam said, trying to puzzle it out. "Great Mare, a fertility goddess. What …?"

"Not another fertility Goddess," Dawson said, over hearing the conversation.

"A fertility Goddess," Melson said. "Great! Just great!"

"Remember Hathor," Johnson said.

"How can I forget," Stephenson said. "My wife wouldn't speak to me for a week."

"Is that all? My girlfriend of three years broke up with me," Dawson said.

"That's nothing," Melson said, checking his gun. "My wife took the children and my checkbook to her mother's."

Dean looked at Sam who shrugged.

"Button it," the Major said. He turned and faced them. Dean and Sam unconsciously went in defense mode to ward off any attack. The Major spun back around and ran at what seemed to be double speed.

"Yes sir! Yes, sir, Major Thompson." The squad said almost together to his back.

"What's with him?" Dean said, increasing his speed to keep up with his 'commander'.

"He had it worst," Stephenson said. "No one talks of it."

"There's a rumor that his old lady had him tied to the bed with a knife at his nuts," Johnson said.

"No." Dean said, trying not to laugh. Sam stumbled at the thought before catching up.

"Yes." The rest of the team whispered back.

They ran a couple miles before ending up at a stone circle that look like a giant "O" with what appeared to be a control panel beside it. Major Thompson went up to the control panel and hit a few buttons. A stream of what appeared to be liquid came towards them like a fist before settling back.

"What is that?" Sam said.

"Don't know," Dean said. "Definitely science fictiony. Maybe a communication device."

Sam saw Thompson typing out something on the computer around his lower arm. "Ready."

Dawson ran up the steps and into the liquid and disappeared. Sam and Dean's mouth dropped open. Melson, Johnson, and Stevenson followed at about 5 second intervals.

"What are you two waiting for? An engraved invite?" Thompson said.

Dean nodded at Sam before going through the circle. After going through a ride that seemed like a demented combination of carnival ride and acid trip, Dean landed in a huge room. He almost stopped but considering Sam was coming through after him he ran down the ramp.

"Go to the infirmary and get checked out," a voice from the observation room said.

Dean and Sam followed the rest of the squad for the cursory check up before being released.

"All the free SG units and all the personnel that we can spare will be heading to Scotland," the Major said, pulling on his shirt. "The Gou'ald has been seen in Europe in old ruins. Several of Epona's children set up a perimeter in the woods on the Orkney Islands."

"Hate those snake heads," Johnson said.

"Snake heads?" Sam said.

"Geez, Abel," Johnson said. "You know, Gou'ald snake infesting humans. Snake heads."

"Scotland," Melson said, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Is Epona there?"

"Yes, she arrived about a half an hour ago," Thompson said almost snapping the words in half. "She's trying to find one of her old ships. So far SGC and the English military have been holding her off. We're going to lend support."

AIRCRAFT – HEADING TO SCOTLAND

The engine of plane had Jake nodding off but he was jerked awake as his arm was jostled again by his next door neighbor. "Everything all right, Captain?" he asked.

"Yes." the reply came at once. "I'm Captain Cain, Dean."

"Captain Jake Adler," Jake shook Captain Cain's hand. The hand felt a little cool.

"Part of SG-24," Dean said. "Got separated."

"Oh," Jake said at the unasked answer. Jake saw Dean clamp his hands under his seat. Dean puffed up as he realized that Jake saw the motion.

"Afraid of heights?" Jake said in a sympathetic tone. "Not …"

"No …," Dean interrupted, glancing over as an electronic game played the perquisite annoying music. He turned back to Jake. "Flying."

"No, you're not afraid of flying," Jake said. In his experience, being afraid of heights and flying usually came together.

Dean turned to face him, "I am too."

Jake laughed, Dean reminded him of his friend and said, "Nope, you have what the shrinks call 'trust issues'."

"What do you mean?" Dean said.

"Don't trust the people," Jake said, the plane vibrated. Dean clutched the seat again. "Or in this case the pilot. Surprised you enlisted."

"That's BS." Dean said, taking a closer look at his fellow Captain.

"Have a car?" Jake said, yawning a little.

"Yes," Dean said; his tone wary.

"Let anybody drive it?" Jake said. "When you're not drunk, sick or coming off a thirty-six hour shift?"

"Yes …," Dean started but paused realizing Jake was right. He only let Sam drive when he, Dean, was exhausted, drunk or sick.

"That's a no. Don't like the uncertainty," Jake said.

"What do mean?" Dean said. Trying to be angry but his curiosity appeared to be getting the better of him.

"The Old Uncertainty Principle: Fighting the enemy alone, you know you're screwed. Fighting with others, you're never sure."

Before Dean could say anything further, the plane headed down. "Should be landing soon," Jake said. "After the mission, I'll take you up in my plane. Teach you how to fly. Really should get over that pesky fear especially when you're attached to the Air Force."

"Sure," Dean said quickly.

"That's another no," Jake said.

"No, I promise if I'm here," Dean said. "If we make it out alive."

They both quieted as the plane lowered for the approach to the landing strip.

SCOTLAND – ORKNEY ISLAND

Dean found Sam and the rest of the squad. They gathered in a university that they had commandeered. They were set up in the school's gym watching a live video feed of Epona and her children marching through a town south of there. The police put up a valiant but ultimately unsuccessful attempt of defending their town.

"I'm Epona! Kneel down and worship me," Epona said as she swayed forward to meet some of the citizens, her dress parked low on her chest. Several male citizens whistled.

"If she wasn't an alien, I would like to go down and worship her," Dean said.

"I think the word was kneel," Johnson said.

"Kneel, go down, what's the difference?" Dean said with a smirk.

Several people laughed before Major Thompson shushed them. But his lips twitched up a bit in a smile.

Epona saw several video cameras and cell phones pointed in her direction. She drew an impressive breath, her chest rising. She grinned and fluffed her hair, mugging for the camera.

"God, these aliens are cheesy," Dean said. He breathed in sharply as Sam hit him with his elbow.

What appeared to be her second in command pulled out a shortened version of a staff weapon and killed one man who pulled out a knife. He shoved his weapon in his holster before tapping his belt.

"So far they're unsuccessful at locating the ship," General Lambert said. "But we must prevent her finding it and rejoining the other System Lords."

The video switched off and a map flashed on huge video screen. The General pointed at one of the mountains crags. "SG2, 13 take the 23rd Marines and protect the town. Make sure no Gou'ald gets through. Major Thompson, you will take SG-24 to this area." Pointing to woods at the base of the mountain where Epona's children were seen. "See if you can get any intel."

"Major James, you will command the 19th attack squadrons. The 42nd, 29th and 19th attack squadron will rotate in 8 hours shifts. The 19th will relieve the 42nd squadron in five hours. Captain Adler will be joining your squadron. Any questions, good, dismissed."

Dean perked up at the name. "Adler."

"Poor bastards, they got the clone," Dawson said.

"Clone?" Sam said.

"Come on everybody heard that story: one of our allies cloned the Colonel." Johnson said as if there was only one Colonel in the SGC.

"He's a General now," Melson said.

"He was a Colonel when it happened," Johnson said. "Come on, a clone, who would want him for a team mate?"

Dean said, "Wouldn't mind him backing me up on a hunt … like the one we're going on right now."

Sam turned to look at Dean.

"Met him on the flight here," Dean said.

"Oh," Sam said; surprised that Dean took to Adler so quickly.

"Not me," Dawson said.

No was the general consensus between the team and the surrounding people.

"What about you Abel," Stephenson said.

"I trust D … Cain's judgment," Sam said.

HALF A DAY LATER

"What is that?" Sam said, firing a clip at a figure almost prancing in front of them to head toward a ship that came up from the ground. The bullets were being swallowed by some sort of light.

"Cease fire, cease fire," a yell came for somewhere in the woods.

"An energy field," Dawson said, reloading his gun.

"Hate when that happens," Dean said. Sam lifted his head and stared at Dean. Dean ignored Sam and put another clip in his gun.

"We're being called back," Thompson said. "It's now up to the 19th to destroy the ship and Epona."

IN THE SKIES ABOVE SCOTLAND

Jake shrugged his shoulders to release the tension of sitting in the cockpit for six hours. In less than two hours, his squadron would be relieved by 29th. As he flew by, he saw the ground below had cracked open. "Damn," a voice came through on his radio. An Al'kesh, a medium range Gou'ald bomber, came out of the crack in a flash.

A miniature video link flickered on. Epona appeared on the screen, "Tauri, you will regret your rebellion. My children and Jaffa will come and destroy your world and enslave it's people." She strode to the command center of the ship.

Jake frowned at Epona for a moment before being interrupted by new orders. "19th destroy that ship. The 42nd and the 29th will join you in 10."

Jake flew in formation firing at the Gou'ald ship. Most of his shots were stopped by the shields but a few got through.

The ship left the Earth's gravitation pull but only got as far as Jupiter when the Earth's ships caught up to it. His ship reported a flicker in the shielding and headed in. In his peripheral vision, he caught a glimpse one of the squad zooming in front of him.

"Smith, you're out of formation," Jake said, adjusting his ship to the right flank. The idiot, he almost got shot by Jake.

"Take point Adler," Smith said, firing at the ship. A weapon barrage hit Smith's ship. Jake's ship was clipped by the fire ball heading his way. He lost control of his ship and flew slightly behind Callisto, one of Jupiter's moons. As he regained control the communicator came on again.

"Turn back humans," Epona said, her hand tapping at her side.

A light burst from the ship just before it blew up.

UNIVERSITY GYM

Dean and Sam watched with the rest of the team at the battle being displayed on the screen. What they found eerie was the total silence of the fight. They saw the bombs exploding breaking apart the Earth ships.

A smaller screen toward the center showed Epona walking to the 'camera'. "Turn back humans."

Dean watched frowning, "That isn't Epona. Not sexy enough. That's her body guard."

At the same time a voice came through, "That isn't Epona. We need to search the area for an escape pod."

"Adler, what are you talking about?" Major James said. "Come back in formation."

"She tapped her side," Adler said. "Epona switched hosts with her second. We need to …"

"Where did he go?" one of the pilots said as Jake's ship vanished.

GOU'ALD ESCAPE POD

"Epona, I presume," Jake said, as he flickered into view, as if being transported into the Gou'ald ship as though it was the most natural thing to be happening. Epona watched him silently. Then he said, "I preferred your first body."

That got Epona to grin. Jake shivered a little. A silent Gou'ald was kind of creepy. He was used to verbose, over-the-top personalities.

"Interesting," the man purred. Jake used his training to take her/him … Epona, down but he ended up on his butt looking up at Epona.

"You should have never figured it out," Epona said. "That isn't how I wrote it."

Jake tilted his head; he wanted to get up but he was still feeling the effects of whatever Epona did. He snorted. "Gou'ald plans. God laughs."

"What do you know of God?" Epona crouched down in front of Jake snarling at him. "Have you ever met Him. Been in His presence. You know nothing."

"I know Him by His works," Jake said. "Swing an ax … He is …"

"Stop quoting your proverbs at me," Epona said. "You ARE nothing. Written words not self aware."

"Come on, you're not the only sentient creature," Jake said. "I'm human. I'm aware."

"No, you are words … breathes of air that are lost as soon as they're spoken," Epona said. "I'll prove it to you."

"Okay," Jake said. "Go ahead."

"Name one thing in your universe that doesn't make sense," Epona said. "And I don't mean not being able to construct a Stargate."

"One thing …," Jake said, thinking hard and then he smiled. "I can name three: English, all the different species out there speak English. How can that be? I thought at first the Stargate translates thought but when we started flying to worlds with no Stargate they still spoke English. Two: The Gou'ald are arrogant jerks, offense intended. Why do you speak English? You claimed to be our gods, or goddess in your case. Why don't you insist we learn your language? Three: Nothing to do with language this time. Only the Gou'ald queen reproduces. If the queen is lost, bye bye Gou'ald. Why don't you protect the queens? Gou'ald Queens rights don't cover it. If I was a Gou'ald, I would definitely make protecting the only one of my kind to reproduce my top priority. Similar to bees protecting the queen bee. How's that?"

Epona jerked back as if Jake hit him. After a few moments, he grinned again Jake paled suddenly afraid. "Hold that thought." Epona said.

Jake found himself out in front of a dark building. Epona stood briefly before shifting into another man.

"You didn't turn out too badly, if I do say so myself," Epona said. "Pygmalion has nothing on me."

"Who are you?" Jake said.

"Known by many names: Loki," Loki laughed at Jake's reaction. "My true name is Gabriel, an angel of the Lord. But call me Loki." Loki held his hands up, a shining ball of light in front of him.

"What's that?" Jake said, stepping back from the light. He wondered at Epona's, Loki's sanity.

"A future soul, newly born," Loki said. "The last human soul after the End of Days."

"I don't under …," Jake said before being interrupted. Loki shoved the light into his chest. He started screaming as the soul entered his body and then he fell, blacking out.

SGC BASE?

Jake stood in front of the building. Everything was different since waking up at the hotel. Loki thought of everything clothes, money, and map to Stargate Command.

The building stood just as he remembered it but nothing was the same. There were no security checks leading to the building, there were no security checks at the building.

"Hello, can I help you?" the one lone security guard asked. His gut flowed over the top of his belt.

"I'm looking for SGC," Jake said.

"I'm sorry there is no business here by that name," the security guard said.

"Stargate Command," Jake said. "It has to be here."

"That's a TV show," the security guard said.

"No," Jake said, brushing by the security guard searching for the elevator leading to the base. He marched around the building with the guard panting beside him.

Jake heard the guard talk into the radio but he ignored it. By the time he got back to the entrance several guards were there.

"Think we should call the cops or an ambulance?" a female security guard said.

Jake backed up realizing he could be imprisoned in a looney bin.

"Very good, Jake," a young man with a camera said. "One step closer to being accepted at Alpha Omega. Only two more tasks to go." He lowered the camera. It was Loki.

Jake said, catching on quickly, "Two more embarrassing tasks."

"Of course," Loki said. "Let's get cracking."

The security guards laughed. "God save us from fraternities." One of them said.

FOUNTAIN ACROSS THE STREET FROM THE BUILDING

"This isn't real," Jake said.

"You know it is," Loki said, playing with his camera.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jake said.

"You're self aware," Loki said.

"No, that isn't why," Jake said. "If this is real, there are billions of self-aware people."

"Not as many as you would think," Loki said. "The End of Days is here. Humanity will be snuffed out like a candle by Lucifer. Or they will be snuffed out by the battle between Lucifer and Michael."

"And I can stop it?" Jake said in an incredulous tone.

"Of course not," Loki said. "You already have an inflated sense of your own worth. Only the Winchester brothers have a chance to do that. And a pretty slim chance at that."

"Why did you bring me here then?" Jake said, on the one hand, doubting this was real, but on the other hand, he realized he had to play it out and maybe discover a path back home.

"Don't know … maybe to help them out, maybe because I like you," Loki said. "Maybe because I can't fight my brothers."

Jake recalled Loki saying he was the angel, Gabriel. "How can I fight Lucifer and Michael?"

"You can't," Loki said. "But you can fight Lucifer's demon army. Prevent them from getting the Winchesters."

Loki put his hand on Jake's chest. Jake's chest felt weird like a tickle that was gone in a moment. "Now no angel or demon can find you. Like the Winchesters."

"A new born soul," Jake said, remembering what Loki did. "You took a baby's soul. Take it out."

"NO!" Loki said. Jake stepped back for first time feeling the power of the angel … the archangel, if biblical canon was right. "It's a future soul. The baby doesn't need it yet. It will leave when it is needed."

"It hurts," Jake said.

"Suck it up," Loki said. "You'll get use to it. Everybody does."

"How do you fight demons, anyway?" Jake said, thinking maybe if he helped the Winchesters save this Earth maybe Loki will send him back home.

"I'll give you the twenty minute seminar on it," Loki said. He grinned at his new protégé.

TWO WEEKS LATER: A GLASS OFFICE BUILDING - NIGHT

An attractive black woman dressed in dark clothes walked through the building. She came at a tip from a psychic that a demon was setting up shop on the 8th floor. The marble floors gleamed faintly from the lights coming from outside. She decided to use the stairs instead of the elevators. When she got to 8th floor, she started to set up a devil's trap by the elevator.

A man in a business suit walked up to her. "What are you doing! I'm calling security."

"Christos," the woman said. The man flinched and his eyes shifted to pure black.

"Tamara, I heard of you," he said, his voice radiating a dark joy. "Drano man was your husband."

Tamara's anger almost got the better of her. She splashed an open bottle of holy water but the demon dodged it. She stabbed at him with heavy piece of wood but he twisted it out of her hand. And then he smacked her across the face. She got up and ran for the door to the stairs. She stumbled down the stairway she had just came up.

"Tamara, don't run," the man followed her down, enjoying the chase. "We're just starting to have fun."

She burst out of the stairway to the main entrance running across the dark area rug. The demon came out of the door seconds later.

"Hey! Who are you?" a young security guard said. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well, look who we have here," The man's eyes flickered black again. "Two for the price of one."

"Mr. Miles," the young man said. "Don't come any closer." Backing up, pulling Tamara with him until they were both off the rug and on the marble floor. The security guard pulled out his gun, his arm shaking. "Please … don't come any closer."

"That won't help," Tamara said, feeling sorry for the young man. The poor guy was probably just out of school. And now he was stuck in a situation beyond most people's knowledge.

The demon walked slowly forward enjoying the guard's fear. He stepped onto the rug. He moved forward and was stopped at the edge of the rug. He tried to step off the rug again.

"Wow," the guard said, putting his gun away. "That does work."

"What are the demons planning?" Tamara said, after looking at the security guard in surprise.

"Nothing I plan to tell you," the demon said.

"I've been here for a week," the security guard said. "He's nothing but a soldier taking orders. Always on the phone: saying 'yes sir', 'no sir'. 'How far do I jump sir and when can I come down?'"

"Bastard, the Croatoan virus will get you," the demon leaned forward pressing up against the invisible wall of his trap. The building shook like it was in a middle of an earthquake.

"Thanks for the info," Tamara said. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...,"_

Jake watched the demon warily as the demon its head snapped back and dark black smoke issued from his mouth. The business man fell as the black smoke disappeared into the floor.

"Nothing sexier than a woman speaking Latin," the security guard said. He then knelt down to feel Mr. Miles's throat before taking out his cell to call the ambulance.

"Who are you?" Tamara said.

"Jake Adler," Jake said. "And you are?"

"Tamara," she said.

"Any last name? Or is it like Cher or Madonna?" Jake said.

Tamara frowned before saying, "Isaacson."

The ambulance came and left quickly.

"Thanks," Tamara said reluctantly, and then said, "Hunting is a dangerous business. You should be out having fun with friends. Not hunting demons."

"Well, a guess I could use a mentor," Jake said. After a brief silence he said, "Help me with the rug."

Tamara helped roll the rug up seeing the demon trap on the reverse side. Clever, she thought.

"Alright. For a little while," Tamara said, not willing to throw Jake to the wolves. Damn he is so young. "Then you're on your own."

"Okay," Jake said. "Let's go hunt down some demons."

THE END


End file.
